Bright Soul
by Zach the Ghoul
Summary: Naruto has died...but an unforeseen curse has summoned him to the strange land of Anor lando. now he has to find a way home or will he sccumb to the madness of the dark soul...only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Zach the ghoul here! I'm alive and ready to write my newest story Bright soul! I was looking forward to write this! As I really wanted to put a real charter and storyline to dark souls. And with that this will be an AU to both Naruto and Dark souls. **

A boy clad in orange was laying in a pool of his own blood, a hole in his chest his breath haggard each breath sent waves of pain but the boy still lingered on. He turned too see another boy clad in blue walking away. His right arm soaked in his blood. The orange clad youth turned his attention to sky dark clouds loomed above him as the rain started to pelt him. A single ray of light pierced the sky it looked so bright…the boy felt his eyes grow heavy. The pain that was ripping him apart faded as darkness over took him. The last thing he heard was a Voice…. dark and sinister where it was coming from he couldn't tell but it was seemed to be everywhere.

"**goodnight"**

"Hey wake up."

A boy snapped his head color blended together the light burning his eyes. His eyes started to focus he looked up to see a young woman in strange robes shaking him. "WH-what?" His head was swimming bobbing up and down he caught a glimpse of his own clothes, orange rags that shined slightly despite the dark stains. His first action was touching his chest no hole… no wound…how? He glanced up at the woman; his vision was blurred slightly as he couldn't see her face. "Come on! Get up!"

This time she spoke with more force and shook harder. The now fully awake boy started to push up on the wall he was propped up against. the woman pulls his arm helping him. "Man you're heavy!"

She spoke as he stood up fully. "Where am I? How did I get here?" The woman but a hand on his shoulder "hold on I think we should get interdictions out of the way so it makes this easier." The boy nodded but he started looking at the surrounding, dirty way and floor, a strange skylight and iron door, the smell of death and decay overpowering. 'Am I in some kind of jail? But what did I do? the last thing I remember was…" a sharp pain ripped his thoughts apart. "Hey stop that!" snapped the woman. It seemed the woman knew he was trying to remember something

The pain died and his attention went back to her and he finally got a good look at her…and blushed. A gentle face covered in dirt with two streaks going from her eyes to her chin, it seemed she was crying earlier. Two different eye colors one a bight green and the other a sickly yellow, being the thing that really stole his attention. "Glad I have you're attention I'm Yubel." The boy scratched his chin. "Oh umm, I'm Naruto." he raised a hand. The woman smiled but didn't do anything. The boy retracted his hand. "So where are we?" Yubel shook her head "so you really don't know where we are?" Naruto nodded "no the last thing I remember….'argh' I remember…going on a mission to…to get Sasuke back then nothing odd." it seemed trying to remember any thing caused him great pain.

The woman hummed in thought "well it is common of the recently deceased to not remember how they perished" this statement hit the blond like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean 'recently deceased'? That means dead right? How can I be dead if I'm standing right here?" He moved passed her and looked out the bars in the door. Much like the room he was in the hall was decayed with rusty cell door every few feet. He then saw something move. 'What is that?' he thought he looked closer and shuddered, it was a person. He couldn't tell gender. It was a husk. "Ah I see you saw are cellmates?" spoke the robed woman. The blond nodded, though it was mostly to himself. Yubel placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look I know this must be hard for you to take in but we need to get out of here."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Yeah you're right…so you have a plan?" the woman gave a nerves chuckle "no I was hoping you could think of something." Naruto nodded once more. "Alright stand back." The woman looked at him strangely "what are you doing to do?" the blond turned and smirked "what I do best…. wreck stuff." He lifted his leg. 'Alright this should be simple just like Kakashi-sensei said focus the chakra into your leg and realize on impact' he started channeling chakra only to feel it move like oil.

The sensation wasn't pleasant but he had to do it. 'Now!' he yelled in his head. With a sharp motion he kicked the door but the results where different then what he was trying to do. The door flew off it hinges and crashed into one of the shambling husks. "Wow didn't think you had that much strength." Spoke a shocked Yubel. The blond hunched over breathing hard. He huffed "that took me out of me then it should have." Naruto groaned as he stood up properly "come on let's go." Said Yubel as she walked past him.

The two continued down the hall trying (and failing) to ignore the giant lumbering back and forth in the large cage room next to them. They walked into a flooded room were Yubel hitched up her dress and started walking in front of Naruto "I think the way out is over here." She led the boy to a backroom with a ladder leading up. Yubel immediately started climbing. Naruto on the over hand was a bit reluctant, but he fallowed keeping a close eye on the wall to stop himself from fallowing any of Ero-sages ways. The climb was short and they reached the top and a courtyard.

"Ah! It good to breath fresh air." Laughed the woman. Naruto had to agree the foul smell of death and decay wasn't as overpowering here. "Look there's a place to start a fire." Announced Yubel, she pulled Naruto over to it. Naruto looked at it with suspicion it was a piece of metal with bones littered around it with a tiny fire. "Are you sure? What are we going to use as fire wood?" the woman looked at him funny "you really don't know what this is?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well why don't you explain what it is to me like I'm an idiot!" growled the blond. And Yubel could have sworn his eyes red when he yelled. "Look this is a bonfire; it uses humanity as a power source." Naruto backed away from it as quickly as he could "what! I don't want to lose my Humanity! I don't want to turn into Orchi-teme!" the woman Smacked her forehead this kid hit his head or something "you don't give your humanity! You give it this." She trailed off as she reached into a pouch and pulled out a black thing…Naruto wasn't sure what it was. "you fuel the bonfire with this." She crushed it and the fire grew.

Then a warm wave washed over Naruto. He sat down and a felt relaxed. Yubel sat next to him and leaned against him. The boy blushed from the contacted. "Now isn't this relaxing?" asked the woman the blond only managed a nod. A few minuets pass in conformable silence when Naruto spoke up. "So where are we? I mean the mountain aren't like the Mountains back home, allot of this doesn't look like anything I've every seen or heard about." the woman hummed "well we are in the undead asylum." Naruto went as pale as a ghost. "Undead! Like ghosts! Cause I'm afraid of ghost!" the boy rambled till Yubel smacked him across the back of his head. "No you Idiot! We're not ghost." The boy paused. "Wait you didn't answer me before. What did you mean when you said I was dead." the dark haired teen sat up.

"Look… every human has a thing branded on them." She moved he collar a bit so he could see her neck. A strange circle that seemed burned onto her flesh. Dark skin surrounded the burn. In all it made Naruto think of the curse mark Orochimaru gave Sasuke. The very thought sent a wave of anger through him. "It is because of this we are sent to this realm." That didn't help Naruto at all. "But what caused it?" the woman hummed. "I'm not sure I think it has something to do with the gods." Naruto sighed 'that just adds more questions.'

Yubel stood up and dusted herself off. "Well I think it's time to go." Naruto stood up as well but didn't bother with the dirt as his clothes were in shambles. 'I'm going to have to find clothes after this, I can't walk around almost naked!" the two walked up the stairs behind them two the giant doors. With Naruto on the left and Yubel on the right they pushed. "God this is heavy." Groaned Naruto. The girl nodded in agreement.

Soon the doors were open and the saw a large cathedral, and as every thing else in this asylum it was in ruins. Naruto felt something was off. "On you're toes, something wrong." Yubel pulled out a…stick. 'The hell' was Naruto thoughts as he reached down and grabbed nothing. 'Wait what?' the patted him self down to find he had nothing! No Kunai, no shuriken! The boy smacked his forehead things were tunring out great! stuck in an unknown land with nothing to protect himself with. He looked around to see if he could find a weapon to use. In the corner there was a large sword, it was rusted by age and pieces were missing. The hilt's wrapping were coming undone as long strands of leather swayed in the light breeze. 'It'll have to do...' was the boy's reluctant thoughts as he jogged over to it. As his hands laid on it he felt something. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt Bright… "Hey come on we need to get out of here." Called the woman. Broken form his musing he pulled the sword out of the ground with a light tug, surprised but how light the large blade was he gave it a few one handed swings.

Naruto walked back to the woman, who was tapping her foot in annoyance. "Took you long enough." Naruto gave a half-hearted shrug as they walked to there door on the other side of the room.

BOOM!

Just in front of them a large object fell through a whole in the roof. Naruto quickly put him self in front of Yubel His sword ready for anything. A roar rang out. As the smoke cleared it showed the two a hulking monstrosity. "Naruto that's warden of the Asylum!" yelled the woman. The monster readied he massive hammer. "Yubel stay back I'll handle this." Says the blond actively trying to keep a brave face up. The monster swung at him only to hit a pillar behind him. "That as too close." Sighed Naruto he saw an opening as the Monster's hammer was stuck in the wall. The blond took a chance and stab at its scaled stomach. The wound wasn't as deep as he hoped but he drew blood and that was enough for him. The warden jumped up and with his tiny wings he stayed in the air (though how with such small wing baffled the blond) stopped flapping his wings and fell through the air again trying to squash the blond. Naruto rolled out of the way only to be clipped by some loose rocks causing him to fall on his back. "Ow damn it!' cursed the orange clad boy.

The monster saw this spun around hammer held high and primed to strike. Naruto saw this and closed his eye at his impending demise. "Hey scum!" yelled the woman as she lifted her stick. It started to glow blue and a large bolt fired from it. The blast smacked into the monsters chest knocking it over. "Naruto! Now!" shouted the woman panting from using all of her energy. Naruto, who was getting angrier then he should have felt a dark energy well up from his gut. 'Not know' he flipped up. 'Come on chakra don't fail me now!' thought the blond as he focused his energies and tried to banish the dark presence that clouded his thoughts. And to his surprise it was working a swirling ball of energy started to form and the soles of his feet glowed blue. He launched himself into the air. He reaches the ceiling and started to fall, sword ready finish this. The monster failing as it tried to get back on its feet. "Oh-no you don't" said Yubel as she fired another arrow of energy knocking it over again. "Take this!" roared Naruto as his sword dug deep in to its neck black goo gushing out, Coating the boy's chest and face. He slammed his left hand down yelling "Rasengan!" it effectually smashed the Monster head. Naruto jumped off as the monster flailed around as it died. Naruto groaned as he looked at his chest noticing the blood. He removed what was left of his jacket and shirt and started to wipe off the nasty blood. And he seceded of the most par, though it stained his hair. Yubel walked over to him and patted his back. "Good work you killed that demon!"

Naruto only grunted as the strain of using his chakra started to take hold. Then something strange happened. Dark beams ripped out of the corpse of the warden and crash into Naruto. "Gah!" gasped the boy as they enter him through his stomach. It hurt at first but it changed it felt rejuvenating almost like resting at the bonfire only now he felt stronger. The rush was too much for the boy and He collapsed. The woman saw this and grinned. It was no normal grin but one of a cat who had just eaten the family's fish. 'Good now that he's had a taste he'll want more….' She scooped him up into her arms and walked back to the bonfire to wait his wakening.

'drip drip drip'

Naruto awoke to water hitting his head. He looked around to see he was in a sewer. 'Guess I'm in my head.' The boy stood up and started walking to the kyuubi's cage. When he got there he saw something that shocked him. The cage doors were ripped apart and the nine-tails nowhere to be seen. But that made him think. 'But if the Kyuubi's gone what was the dark presence?' he looked around only to find nothing. 'That's odd.' Thought the boy. Then felt the sensation of waking up 'oh well I'll find out latter." And the boy was gone. But in the shadows twin gold colored eyes watched the boy's departure.

"**hehehehehe…"**

Naruto opened his eyes to see Yubel with a worried look on her face. "Hey-" he was cut off as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh! I was so worried!" Naruto tried to pry himself out of her grip "coming on let go." The woman released him and he fell to the ground breathing heavy. "Damn it" wheezed the boy as he stood up. Yubel laughed at his misfortune. "Come on let's get out of here." The two walked back in to the room with the dead demon. it may have only died a little while a go but it already smelled so the two put as much space as they could between them and the corpse. Once the reached the door Naruto started pushing the two doors open with ease. "Wow didn't think I was that strong." Laughed the blond, the area outside was just as destroyed as everything else but it was on a cliff. So they walked forward as there was nowhere else to go. "So how do we leave here?" asked the blond as he shifted the weight of the great sword form his right hand to his left.

The robed woman walked in front of him and pointed at the edge of the cliff. "Some times a giant bird lands there, so I think we can get a ride." Answered the woman. Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head at the answer, "So do you speak bird? Cause I don't" Yubel gave a chuckle but didn't say anything else. As they reach the edge Naruto could hear the sound of flapping. He turned to his left to see a giant crow swoop down it's talons out "Oh shit!" Yelped the blond as the bird grabbed him in one claw and Yubel in the other and they flew off. "Where are we going?" yelled Naruto. "I don't know!" laughed Yubel who was clearly enjoying herself. The boy could only groan to himself 'what madness have I fallen into!

-TBC

**Well we have reached the end of chapter one. I hope you liked this! Sorry if the Asylum demon looked like a push over but I wanted to get it out of the way and if Naruto look a little too OP but let's say he's going to have a chakra bar instead of stamina and it's slow when it comes to recharge. Also sorry if some of the stories I told you gays/gals about are a bit late, my computer is KIA and now I'm use a shitty laptop with no internet connection so I have to upload on a friend's computer. Oh before I forget this little fanfic will be a bit different in the way of age. Naruto will start of 14 but the crazy time speed in Anor lando so he'll age rather fast so don't get creped out if an old woman flirts with him. Speaking of older women what did you think of my OC Yubel? (A cookie to anyone figures out where her name is from) oh and something for the dark soul fans. Now this wouldn't be a dark soul crossover with out JOLLY CO-OPERATION! So I give this to you before I write any boss fight chapters at the bottom of the chapter before I will ask you guys and gals to leave a charter idea (whether it is yours or not is fine) but if I don't get any with in a day or two Naruto will take on the boss by himself. So give me your charters and your opinions on this story **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well come back! I have to say I didn't expect the dark soul section to be so barren! I mean the only other crossover story is a crossover with my little pony! I haven't looked at it yet as it's my little pony but maybe I'll look in on it later. Well my ramblings aside enjoy the chapter. **

After what seemed like a lifetime Naruto finally saw something promising. It was a large temple that came in view. It looked like the bird was going to land there. He turned to see Yubel and sighed. She fell asleep! The hell! 'How? I'm hanging on for dear life and she's napping!' the bird swooped down and released its talons. Naruto landed on his feet, Yubel… "Ha! My back!" Naruto looked around to see the blade he dropped when the bird grabbed him. "Hm? That's strange." He picked it up and leaned it on his shoulder. The blond turned back to the woman. "So are you ok? That was a mean fall." The woman groaned as she stood up "yeah I'm fine but I'm going to stay here for a bit, will you be ok on your own?" the boy nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine!" the boy thumped his chest with his free hand. The woman smiled and started walking to find a nice grassy area to lie down. "Um excuse me but are you the new arrival?" spoke a tired voice Naruto turned to see a man in chain mail sitting on a fallen pillar. "Oh hello!" called Naruto as he walked up. The man had a dull expression of his face with a bowl hair cut. "Another foolish undead." The man sniffled. "Let me guess fate of the undead." Naruto scratched his head. "Fate of the undead? What the hell is that." The man looked at him with a shock." You mean you went through the undead asylum not knowing your quest?" the blond laughed "yeah sounds stupid right but that's how it happened my cellmate woke me up and told me we have to leave and we did simple as that." Naruto scratched his chin "though I want to find a way home." The man laughed "a way home impossible. There is now way back now." Naruto gave him a glare. "Well I'll just have to find a way myself!" with that he walked away. He looked around and saw a stairway carved into the mountain to the left of the temple. "Well my best be would go check that out, get my self some clothes."

So he started to walk up the stairs looking around the place was rather nice. Nature was overgrown everything. 'It seems no one is taking any kind of care of this place why?' a loud groan snapped him out of his thoughts. He moved out of the way to see a husk with a sword. "The hell" yelled the boy as he saw others dressed in broken leather armor. The blond ninja lifted his sword. "Hey I don't want to do this! Demons are one thing but other humans I can't do It." Said the youth, the three other husks just moaned at him and charged. Naruto sighed 'I guess there mindless or something." He dodged the first husk then blocked the others with his sword. But the third clipped him 'damn' he tried to channel chakra into the wound to stop the bleeding only to find he felt nothing! Not a drop of energy. Now this normal would have killed him but… 'Oh I'm undead now.' He then just kicked the third one away. With a slight tug he pulled his blade back and slashed one across the chest. It dropped like a sack of bricks. 'One down two to go.' Naruto turned to dodge another sloppy swing. He stabbed it in the hole in its armor. It cringed on his blade be for slumping over. Then the third that had ran past him leapt at him. The corpse on his blade kept him from lifting the sword. 'Shit' then something clicked. He let go of the sword and grabbed the husk's face. He held it in mid-air, a dark grin on his face. **"Fool."**

An inhuman voice echoed from him. Then he smashed the husk into a wall killing it. The grin faded and Naruto looked at his blackened hand. 'Why did I have to kill that one so brutally?' Naruto wiped his hand on his pants. 'It must be this undead business getting to me…after all it would take a toll on anyone.' The boy pried the husk of his sword. "Well let's get going." With that he counted grassy lands to the other set of stairs that he thought would lead to a bridge. Only to see it lead into a water line. "gah! Wish I had shoes." He heard the squeak of a rat behind him but chose to ignore it. He walked along carefully to make sure he didn't fall into the dark waters. He came upon a way out but he saw an iron door so he went and checked out the metal door first. 'Darn locked and I don't have a key. He turned around and walked through the open way. He took the stairs. "Alright houses made I can get some supplies!" laughed the boy as he saw the buildings. But like before he heard moaning. 'What is up with these people? I don't get it?' he readies his sword and ran at the husks. And like before he took them out with little effort.

Then he starts looking through all the houses or rooms as many of the doors went to one room places. Weird. But he kept on looking then he came across something odd. A wall of fog blocked his way. "I'm not going anywhere near that till I know what that is…maybe Yubel knows something about it. He turned to go back to the ruined temple when he saw another door way leading into a large room. 'Well might as well check it out.' He walked in only to cringe as he saw a head-less man hanging by his feet. But Naruto noticed that his clothes were in rather good condition. A sleeveless black shirt covered him belts and pouches, hard leather pants that also had pouches on the sides and boots! Wonderful boots! 'Now I don't have to worry about walking around barefoot.' He went to cut the rope holding the man only to stop. 'Is this right? Taking clothes off of a dead man's back?' he looked down at his shirtless chest and ragged pants. 'I do need better clothes and this will also provide some protection….' With a sigh he cut the rope. He looked back down at the blood on him 'maybe I should try and get cleaned up first. He removed the clothes he then noticed a lump in a pocket. He reached in and pulled out a locket. "Now what's this?" asked the boy. It was old and weathered. Naruto tried to open it but saw no clip or button. He sighed 'oh well' he folded up the clothes though he put the boots on. 'A bit loose but I'll grow into them.' The boy nodded to him self and started the trek back to the temple.

The walk back wasn't bad though he saw a giant rat. He left it alone not wanting to deal with it and the kinds of sicknesses a dead rat would carry.

As he reached the temple he heard splashing. "Water! Maybe it's clean." He grinned at the thought of getting some of the dried blood off him. He jogged up toward the sound noticing the room was a giant cathedral much like the one in the asylum. "Ah! What are you doing!" he turned to see Yubel naked. "Oh! Sorry!" he covered his eyes and ran right into a wall. 'Ow damn. Stupid Ero-senin is probably laughing at me right now' were his thoughts as he walked back to the large bonfire in front of the temple. Naruto sat down with a huff. "What's the matter see something out there? Now you're too scared to go on?"

The blond turned to see the crestfallen man standing there with a smug look on his face. "No!" snapped Naruto "I just hit a wall…a strange fog wall." The man gave a chuckle "those? There harmless." The boy smacked his forehead. "Oh course there are." He then turned fully to the man. "So what is the fate of the dead anyway?" the man rubbed his chin "well first you should know there is a bell you have too ring and something will happen." Naruto tilted his head. 'That's very vague' "but there is in fact two bells." Naruto sighed "it's never easy is it…so where are these bells?" the crestfallen man coughed before answering. "The first is a top the undead church. And the other is below... not sure where that one is." Naruto face-palmed "This is just getting better and better." He mumbled a few curses. "So do you know what happens when you ring both bells?" the man shook his head "no…no one has every done it….well to my knowledge."

Naruto sighed of what seemed the twentieth time. "So where is the undead church?" the black haired man pointed to the open side of the temple. "There was a lift you could take and it would bring you right there but it's broke so…" he then pointed to the walkway Naruto had walked before. "You had the right idea exploring over that way. But be careful I spied a drake prowling the streets above."

Naruto stood back up and nodded "thanks for the info I'm going to talk to Yubel see if she'll help out." The crestfallen man only shrugged and walked back to his seat. "Good luck you're going to need it hehehehe…" he started back toward the water room 'wait what if she's still washing.' He gulped not wanting to deal with an angry woman, after all Sakura had taught him an angry woman was a dangers thing. "Umm Yubel are you decent?" called the blond. "Almost come in its fine." Answered the woman he walked in to see Yubel slipping on her top but something was strange… some kind of tattoo covering her back words, letters…maybe Naruto couldn't tell what but they didn't look right, a very dark vibe came off it.

"Alright what did you need?" asked the woman. And like that the daze was broken. "Huh? What…oh yea I was wondering if you would help me out." Yubel smiled and nodded. "What do you need help with?" Naruto answered "well I was hoping I could get this blood off first then I'd have asked for help." The woman gave him a smirk "and I suppose you want me it wash your back?" Naruto blushed "hey I'm not a little kid!"

She giggled and started to walk away. "well I'll be out at by the bonfire if you need me." He sighed and put the clothes on a near by rock and started removing what was left of his clothes and started covering himself in the water and scrubbed. While he knew he couldn't get a lot of the blood out of his hair but he got most of the blood on his chest and arms. He got out and started to change into his new clothes. He looked at the locket again. He felt something from it he didn't notice it before. But he put in the back pocket. He put the shirt on. He looked down at his reflection; he looked different, His hair longer reaching his chin, mangier, his face older. 'What's happening?' he walked back to the bonfire where Yubel was resting.

"Heard from the other guy here that there is something called the fate of the undead and with it we or I, I'm not sure how it works have to ring two bells and all the undead will be judged or something…not sure but this might be my best bet to find a way home!" spoke the boy as he walked up. It was clear the boy was exited be the idea of going home.

"So will you help me with this?" The black haired girl gave a shrug "yea I'll help but be warned I will not always be here. The time here is distorted one minute I could be next to you another I could be back here. So keep an eye out." Naruto nodded in acceptance though he didn't understand the time thing but hell most of this didn't make any kind of sense.

So the two started back to the undead city at a quick and quiet pace, the boy pointed out some of the things he had seen like the crazed undead. Yubel told him that undead had a chance of becoming 'hollowed' the process was unknown. This shook Naruto greatly. The chance of going insane at anytime was beyond horrifying. Naruto gave a shutter "how do you know this?" the woman shook her head. "Trust me you don't want to know." And he truly believed her

They reached the fog door and Yubel takes the lead. "All you have to do is…" she trails off as she walks through. A second passes "umm you ok?" calls Naruto "I'm fine pass through!" Called the woman, Naruto walked up to the wall closed his eye and walked forward. A sensation of cold water ran down his back. The stepped out to see a stairwell with Yubel was up the stairs. "Hey come on."

He quickly walked up the stairs. Naruto saw the rest of the city. A large wall like before but now he could see a tower and a set of stairs leading up. "Alright do you know how to get to the undead church from here?" Asked Naruto, Yubel looked to the right "look over here." She pointed to a bridge. "That's a way to the church." The large church was there clear as day. Naruto rubbed his chin "alright that sounds good." So about two steps forward a large red claw slammed into the ground in front them. "Oh shit!" cried out Naruto as he landed on his ass. Yubel being farther from the monster so it only shook her, they got a good look at the monster that was leavening. A giant red dragon flying away it was covered in strange moving spikes. "What was that?" asked/yelled Naruto "I think it was a dragon or a drake." Naruto nodded though he didn't really know what a drake was or the difference but he didn't have the mental energy to ask.

So they continued walking, in front of them a group of husks start stumbling up. Though these looked like they had better armor. He gripped his sword tighter. 'These damned souls' he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do this. He pitied them.

"**Do it…"**

A throb in the back of his head appeared. He looked at the husks. They would try and kill him if he didn't strike first. He lifted his blade and charged. He reaches the first husk in seconds. With a swing rips its shield arm off. He cringed as he realized his sword wasn't sharp. But he was still strong of enough to cut through the rotten bone. 'how am I so strong?' the thought as he dodged a broken sword. He reached out with and grabbed the front of the husk with the severed arm's hard leather chest plate and pushed it. It stumbled backyard and fell through the ruined guard-rail. The other four groaned and readied there rusted weaponry.

Then several glowing orbs shot through there chests. The husks dropped to the ground holes punched there chests. He turned to see Yubel, her stick raised. "Couldn't let you have all the fun now can we?" Naruto smiled, "glad you're here." He leaned the blade on his shoulder. "So let's get going." He nodded and started toward the tower. It was peaceful even if they heard more of the docile residents moan and groan. "It is nice isn't it?" asked Yubel,

Naruto who stopped walking as he thought he saw something in the rubbish. "Oh yeah…I guess it has that whole city filled with crazed zombies ready to kill you Feel." Naruto pulled a leather belt, it was of simple design, and it had a buckle that had a dull sliver shine like the old locket. The symbol was odd to say the least a star with an elongated point. "It's odd isn't it?" asked the black haired woman. Naruto nodded but wrapped it around his chest. The belt-buckle rested on his heart. He sheathed the broken blade to his right for easy access. "ya done yet?" questioned Yubel. The blonde chuckled "yeah I get sidetracked a lot don't I?" he started walking again. He saw an open room with a bonfire stick…staff…blade thing stabbed into the stone floor "hey looks like a bonfire!" stated Naruto but Yubel keep on walking. "We don't need it." The woman seemed to be in a hurry.

He wasn't sure why but he just shrugged it off. They turned to see a thin bridge. 'Why would they use such narrow passage was?' thought the young ninja. He took the lead with his hand on his sword. As he reaches the end of the bridge he noticed a husk. But it wasn't like the others this one was wielding a large ax. Its eyes locked with his. A strange hunger swirled in its blood shot orbs. It roared and charged swinging its ax like the madman it was. "whoa!' yelped the boy as he jumped backwards. Naruto tried to unsheathe the blade only for it to hit a support beam. "shit." Cursed the blond, the ax wielding husk raised its weapon. Yubel watched on knowing she couldn't help him, since the bridge was so narrow she couldn't cast a spell with out it hitting the blond.

The ninja growled in anger black lines spread across his vison, he reached out with his left hand grabbing the ax man's arms. He lifted it up of the ground. Another groan caught his attention he looked up to see other husks up on wooden scaffolds. He saw the husks grabbing at dull brown balls. He then used the husks body as a meat shield for the up coming attack. It turned out the husks were a lot smarter then Naruto thought as the balls exploded on impact. He tossed the charred body off the bridge and continued forward. Unknown to him the pendent on his chest was glowing. He entered the room and noticed another ax wielding husk.

A slam stool his attention as a husk wearing worn plate steel amour wielding a sword and shield. The two charged seemingly in sync. Naruto snarled and swung his blade. It slashed through the ax man. It collapsed but it was till moving. The armored one stabbed at the boy clipping his side. 'Damn it!' he parried, smacking the others sword with the broken part of his blade.

The husk was thrown off-guard leaving it open it to a slash it it's exposed neck. It toppled. Naruto turned around and stabbed the fallen husk. Yubel walked in, a worried exception upon her face. 'I was hoping the kid wouldn't find anything cursed yet but to find TWO in a row is just horrid.' As a mage she could see the magic's surrounding the belt and the locket. How did she know he head a locket? It was easy to tell really. The other dark magic was coming off his back pocket. 'The question what affect dose it have on him?' the witch had taken note it his strange jump in personality, 'but that can be contributed to the lingering darkness in him.' She already knew the belt was for combat and blood-lust though it was easy to see that it had lost much of its powers and now it simply made the host quicker to anger. 'But that will help me in the long run but…' her thoughts trailed off as Naruto turned to her with a smile on his face. "Hey let's go times a wastes in!" he didn't want to scary Yubel so he put on a smile and hoped she didn't think about his brutal way of killing these husks. His vision cleared up; while it bothered him he couldn't find why it happened, he couldn't blame the fox as it wasn't there but he had to press on. He started toward the door the other kicked in. the woman huffed but followed.

They continued their trek was the saw another group of husks just waiting around. They dispatched them with ease as Yubel had enough room to cast spells. Naruto was finally getting some chakra back and with it the wound at his side healed nicely. The two continued through the area most of the place was the same but that made sense. They saw more husks shuffling around but they seemed harmless. But a noise stole Naruto's attention. A breeze passed by him. He turned to a dark corridor. "Hmm what is it?" asked Yubel, Naruto stared down the hall "I don't know I feel like there's something there…." Yubel laid a hand on his shoulder "this isn't the time to go exploring." The blond ninja nodded. "Yeah you are right." The got back to walking soon they reached the stairs to the tower. As they walked Naruto started to feel a dull ache in his chest. 'This is strange, what is feeling?' the walked up several flights of stairs they came across another wall of fog. 'The throb is getting worse….what is causing it?' Naruto breathed out trying to calm his thoughts. Yubel shifted her weight; it seemed she was getting ready to fight. The blond stepped into the fog feeling the same chill down his spine, he hoped he would get used to it but it felt too unnatural.

He came out to see the top of the wall. Rays of light piercing through the clouds to his right he saw the city below. "Ugh that will always bother me!" the black haired woman shuddered voicing his opinion on the fog wall. While the scenery was peaceful but there was something wrong, the dull ache almost crippling now. Naruto leaned against the wall. "argh! What the hell is happening?" Yubel walked around him and placed as a hand on the crest on his chest. Her hand glows a light purple. The crippling pain receded now it was weak now. But it was still there. Naruto stood back up "thanks Yubel! Don't know how you do half the stuff you do but it's a good thing your around!" the boy gave her a large smile. She gave him a light smile and started walking. Naruto started after her, but Naruto saw something atop the tower. Something was moving! 'What is that?' questioned Naruto as he moved closer to Yubel.

A large monster covered in dull red fur stood up, in hand a large ax; it looked jagged and made of bone. Naruto briefly wondered if it was an effective weapon. Yubel had taken notice and readied her staff. "No Yubel get back!" shouted Naruto as he pulled out his own sword. The beast jumped down slamming into the stone. Cracks appeared; it seemed that the stone was giving out under the monsters weight. The woman backpedaled trying to get away from the towering threat. Naruto on the other hand sprinted at it using some of his newly restored chakra to boast his speed. The beast saw this and swung at the blond. Said boy broke his sprint by rolling under the heavy handed strike, as he came out of the roll he brought down his blade with all the momentum he gathered. The blade cut deep into its leg and much to the Ninja's relief its blood didn't spray him though he was sure he had hit it's bone. The monster roared in pain and used its free hand to grab Naruto. It lifted him to its face stare at the undead human, hate gleaming in its yellow orbs. "damn it!" shouted Naruto not showing any fear as he struggled against its crushing grip.

The monster roared in his face pelting the hero with its rancid breath and spit. It through Naruto it the ground, the hit took his breath away and the pain in his back insane. He tried to stand but fell back down. Muttering curse the whole time the dark spots in his vision returned like the last time. His eyes darkened, going from bright blue to a dark almost black blue. He rolled onto his stomach he saw Yubel backing up as the beast passed over him knowing the human was on threat to it now and went for the woman standing near the tower. Yubel's mind was racing 'I used up my entire human spells and I don't what to see my other powers' she gritted her teeth. 'If I kill this weakling I'll get its power….no I need to get this boy to lust after the power of Demons so as much as it pains me I'll play the weak little girl.' Yubel put on her best scared face and let out a frightened scream "AHHH! Help me Naruto!"

The yell reached his ears and triggered his anger all the pain channel into his rage. A growl left his lips and he stumbled up to his feet. He could feel his chakra returning to him in spades now. gone was Naruto, now a feral beast ready to destory his foe. he shuffled toward the monster. Yubel saw this and grinned. 'This is good I can feel the energy from here! He taking to demonic powers like a natural!'

The monster reared up to bring its ax down. It felt a sharp tug sending it backwards; it turned its head to see the blond pulling on its small tail. The beast roared as if to say 'how' but as it fell Naruto swung his fist into its side. A loud snap was his reward. Naruto then using he's new found strength lifted the monster and spun around and smacked the demon into the tower wall. It just missed Yubel. 'I have to work on him learn how to control this better…can have him wrecking ever thing he touches.' And true to her thoughts the tower clasped with the demon sitting in the wreckage. The blond ninja grabbed the fallen demons ax and lifted it with ease and walked up to it, a wide sinister grin locked on his face. He lifted it high into the air and brought it down on its head splitting it open. As it slummed down the energy ripped out of the demon and fused into the boy. The pain ripping through him faded and the rejuvenating energy fill him.

the boy moved away from the dead demon,black smoke still seeping of him. Naruo turned back to his fallen sword and went for it. as he grasped the hilt it started to glow and a pulse of light blasted of it banished the black smoke from his body. Naruto felt his mind return to him. but a large pressure pressed down on his head knocking him out. Yubel was standing behind him, a disappointed look on her face. 'this isn't good...no this isn't good at all he just lost most of that weakling soul.' she kicked the blade from his hand. 'i must destory it!' she reached out to grab it but a bolt of white blasted her arm, buring it severely.

A loud scream ripped through her throat "damnt it why!" she backed away with haste. "I can't touch it?" her mind started racing to figure out what went wrong then dread fell upon her. "no it can't be there gone! how?" she gripped her burned arm "I have to go heal this..." 'and figure away around this blade...this _holy_ weapon.' shadows wraped around her and she vanished leaving Naruto to his quest...

-TBC

**Well that chapter is done! I hope you like this! Also sorry if the end feels rushed… but yeah. I got to say I feel a bit nervous about this chapter I'm not sure I liked this one but I'll leave that for you people to decided. Oh I almost forgot Funeral of the fallen Musician (wow that's a mouthful.) thank you for the review and Nick well you'll have to find out. Well I think it's time alright guy/gals place your soul signs down! So what do you thing of the cursed items Naruto's seems drawn to? or why Naruto can absorb Demon souls? so what is this the holy blade? I'll give you a hint it has nothing to do with the gods of dark souls. also I got Darksiders 2 and wow is it a great game and it as given me some great ideas so look for t****une in next time for chapter three: ringing the bell! **


End file.
